


You're Mine

by badwriter888



Category: EXO (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Genderbending, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 23:19:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19778542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwriter888/pseuds/badwriter888
Summary: Junhui moved to Korea in order to reunite with her mother, only to have her life completely change when she, out of her will, became a leader to a girl gang.Yeah, I'm bad at summary. Read only if you can stand my nonsense. Thank you!





	You're Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask me to write summary! Ahaaaa! Jun got a phone call from someone she thought she won't hear from them again. From the phone call, her life completely change

Junhui never thought that her life will change like this. It's never crossed her mind that she will live her life like this. Never! That phone call a few months ago surely changed her life. 

A few months ago

"Junhui... Can you help me?" A voice that belong to a person that she's been missing for all these years can be heard from her phone. She rubbed her eyes sleepily, not really that awake since that one phone call was the reason she awake. 

"Mā?" She asked and it's almost sounded like a whisper. 

"Yes, it's me, Jun." She blinked when it's confirmed that the identity of the caller is indeed her mother. 

A frown crept on her beautiful face. She looked at the caller ID and saw an international number with "韩国" written under the long number. She furrowed her eyebrows out of confusion at the display of the country name on her phone. Korea? Her mother is in Korea? Junhui always thought that her mother was somewhere in China.

"Jun? Are you okay?" Junhui tried not to think that the concerns and worry in her mother voice is indication that she still care for her, but several years living without parental figures and totally alone made her craves for love and attention. 

If her memories served her right, she lived with her grandmother after she officially became two years old. But, on that time, her mother still come back even though it's rare. However, being a clever and understanding kid she was, and still is, she never hate her and always understood when she said she had to leave for work.

She lived with her grandmother until she was 7 because when she was 7, her lovely grandmother passed away. Her mother brought her to Shenzhen and they stayed at the apartment she still live in. But, the chance to live with her mother again shattered when after two months she stayed with little Junhui, the woman said that she had to leave for work and not sure when she will be back. 

7 years old is too young. Too young. Too young to do anything by herself. Cooking, laundry, chores, well almost everything. Fortunately, her neighbour took care of her and acted like her guardian. Her mother also made sure to call her. She used to the loneliness without her mother by her side but Mei āyí gave her so much love. Her mother also make sure that she always had enough money to buy anything by deposited certain amount of money every month.

Although her neighbour took care of her like she is her own daughter, Junhui was independent. The little girl also aware of her status. She and the lovely Mei āyí were not related although the latter treatment towards her said otherwise. She didn't want to trouble her lovely Mei āyí more. She wanted to lessen the older female burden.

Junhui remembered the day she turned nine, she slept while clutching tightly on her guardian phone because she didn't want to miss her mother call. Her mother never called that day and the next day, even until the winter in December changed to the coldness in January. 

The same thing happened on Junhui's tenth birthday that she stopped hoping that her mother will come back.9 years later as in now is the first time after those several years she's being able to hear her voice again. Yet, the first sentence that sputter out of her mother was whether Junhui can help her or not. Junhui didn't know what to feel, but she was sure that anger was not included. Elated, yes, relieved, yes, bitter, also yes, disappointed also yes. 

Junhui was too lost in her thoughts, she forgot to answer her mother question, not until the soft motherly voice from the other line calling her name.

"Ah, yes. Yes, mā. I'm okay. It's been a long time, so I'm in shock." Silence and then the girl heard a heartbreaking sobbing from the other line. 

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry Jun, that I'm such a bad mother to you. I left you." She stopped because it's getting hard for her to speak. Jun heard her mother took a deep breath. 

"It's must be hard for you. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. And now.. now." She stopped talking and wailing. Jun bit her lips, feeling hopeless, didn't know what to do, though she wanted to comfort her mother. 

Swallowing hard out of frustration at the inability to comfort her through hugs which she's best at, she let out a timid soft voice calling her. 

"Mā. It's okay. I forgive you. It's okay. Because of you I can see this world. I can't lie that it's baffled me when you left me alone, but, Mei āyí took care of me. I admit that sometimes I felt angry at you when it's get too hard, and sometimes I'm sad while most of the time, I miss you. It's okay, I forgive you, mā. You are still my mother. I miss you, mā." Junhui fidgeted with the hem of her night dress after she said that. Somehow she scared to hear her mother respond. Scared that "I'm sorry, I don't miss you" or "I never miss you" or "I'm glad I left you". There's so many probability right? 

"I miss you too. A lot. I miss you everyday. So sorry I had to leave you. I will come clean to you. You okay with that?" Junhui glanced at the alarm clock on her nightstand and realised that she still have a long time before she had to go for her work at a cafe near her apartment. 

"Sure, mā. Tell me about it." She agreed. Junhui needed to know about her mother. 

Junhui sighed for thousand times that day. She alternating between biting her nail and staring into space, eyes void. She seems like she's not there. Her boss, Zhang Yixing looked at her strangely. So, once it's her break, the man quickly pulled the girl to staff break room. 

"Junhui, are you okay? You looks like you are in daze. You know that I'm ready to help you with anything right, mèimei." Junhui let out another sigh while Yixing waited patiently for the girl in front of him to talk. 

Junhui contemplated whether to tell her boss or not and decided to just tell him. Maybe her boss can help her.

"Gē, I don't know whether you can help me or not, but, I need to move to Korea as soon as my high school graduation." Yixing blinked and looked at the girl in front of him like she grows another head. 

"Korea? But why?" Yixing asked, confused with why the girl so suddenly have to move to Korea. 

"My mā. She is in Korea, gē. This morning she called me and asked me to move to Korea. She has a family there and that means I have siblings and I'm excited about it. But, what concern me is I can't speak Korean, gē. So, since you said that you actually live in Korea and currently in China because if personal matters, I'm actually hoping that you can teach me the language, gē. Is that okay?" Yixing sighed and the rejection at the tip of his tongue when his eyes decided to look at his worker. Junhui blinked her eyes cutely at him while her lips formed a slight pout. He felt like attacked. He groaned at the unfair situation, but then cooed at the cute sight.

"Nǐ hǎo kě' ài." He squealed and then gave Junhui his blinding smile, dimples showing. 

"Okay, I help you. But, I'm not a good lǎoshī. I can teach you, but, Korean is a hard language, so, I recommend you to learn from a native. What about I ask my girlfriend to teach you?" Oh wow, Junhui never knew that Yixing actually has a girlfriend. There is no wonder that he always brushed off all those girls who came to him with intention to flirt. 

Junhui used to think that Yixing didn't like girl, because of his disinterest towards those girls who came forward. Junhui remembered when a try too hard girl that still made her cringe tried to seduce Yixing. It's almost closing time and there's only Yixing, that girl and Junhui herself. 

Yixing was busy with wiping tables when she strut confidently towards the male. If not because of her clicking heels, Junhui can saved herself by not witnessing the embarrassing moment. That girl put both of her hands on Yixing and her boss, being a slow and an oblivious fool just gave her a smile. The girl put her head on his shoulder and sighed. That girl next move must be she's trying to lure Yixing using her upper body asset that Junhui admitted were impressive as the girl tended to wear something that never fail to show people her curve. Or maybe today she exaggerated because when she moved, Junhui got a glimpse of her clothing. Based on her observation, she never wore something that too revealing and something seems off with the cut on her clothing. It's too low, seriously too low, like she purposely cut it. Although, so far Junhui cringed at her action, but, her next move rendered Junhui speechless. 

She bravely tried to touch Yixing's private part. Junhui gasped, cheeks burned when her virgin eyes witnessed something that she shouldn't. Yixing much faster though, he grabbed the girl's hand and quickly moved away. 

"Please don't do this. You are better than this. As a woman, you should protect your dignity. Just because you like someone doesn't mean you should woo him using this way. Look, I'm sorry to say this, but, I thought I'm being clear that I'm not interested? I mean you worth someone who pay their attention to you, and I'm sorry, I can't be that someone. Find someone who deserves you and please don't use this kind of technique if you want someone you like pay attention to you. Not all men nice, you will find some that will take advantage of you. You are better than this. I'm sorry again that I rejected you, but, I'm really not interested." As Yixing lectured, the girl had her head down in shame. Yixing sighed and moved to get his sweater that he hanged on one of the chair and gave it to the girl. 

"Wear this and wait for me us. It's late and dangerous for a young lady like you to take taxi alone. I send you." The girl who now wore Yixing's sweater just bit her lips, face red as she nodded bashfully. Now, it's all makes sense why Yixing rejected all of them and now, Junhui got the chance to know the special girl who resides in Yixing's heart. What's so special about her that Yixing chased away every single one of his admirers.

Junhui weighted down the offer and something bugging down her mind about how can Yixing's girlfriend teach her if her boss girlfriend can't speak Chinese. She chewed her bottom lips and decided to ask the male.

"Sure, gē. But, your girlfriend can speaks Chinese right?" She hated to admit it, but her English is very mediocre. She hoped that she can be fluent in this language though. Yixing laughed at her question and she pouted at that because first, she knew that Yixing can speak English fluently and second, because Yixing was the witness of her idiocy. Once, because of her idiocy, she blurted out that 'English is dangerous' to a foreign customer and he just looked at her weirdly before Yixing took the foreign man order. 

"Don't worry, mèimei. My girlfriend is fluent in Chinese. She's great." Junhui found it odd that Yixing looked disheartened when he talked about his girlfriend. Junhui blinked didn't know what to do so she just awkwardly patted his shoulder, hoping that he will be okay. 

"It's okay. Let me call her for a while." Yixing said slowly and took out his phone from his pocket. Seeing that, Junhui decided to sit on the chair at the other side of the small room to give a little privacy for Yixing. 

After quite an intense 10 minutes phone call, Yixing turned to look at Junhui. He looked sad with his shoulder slumped but he still offered Junhui a small smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. 

"All set. My girlfriend agreed to teach you. I sent you her WeChat ID so you can chat her, or you know video call her for your language class session." With that Yixing walked out of the break room, shoulder still slumped. Junhui didn't see him until it's closing time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Sorry for any grammatical errors! I appreciate comments!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any grammatical errors! Thank you for reading, everyone! I appreciate any comments. Thanks!


End file.
